Rufus' Birthday Bash
by Wannon
Summary: Wannon: (Yaoi/Shounen ai - Cloud/Rufus +) It's Rufus' birthday and Cloud is throwing him a party ^_^ Please R/R Wannon loves feedback!


Here's a happy fanfic I wrote while I was depressed.So it's kinda dumb, but oh well. I want all of you to know that I _DO appreciate each and every one of your opinions, whether you flame me or not…it is irrelevant.And I also want you to know that I can't thank you enough for all your support…you don't know how much it means to me to have someone praise your skills, whether you suck, or not._

Oh, and even though this is a 'birthday fic'…it's not gonna end in sex!! So all you hentai people out there who were hoping for a little Rufus/Cloud action will be sadly disappointed.Although…there will be cute Rufus/Cloud fluff! FLUFFY BUNNIES!

So read it anyway! YEEEEEEHAW!

~ Wannon-chan ~

# Rufus' Birthday Bash

It was a happy, jolly day in Midgar.The birds were falling from the skies, and the people were choking.Life was good.Especially if your name was Rufus Shinra…

It was the President of Shinra's birthday.And being the President, you could expect a party of great proportions.Everyone was busy with the preparations, including Cloud, who was planning most of the party, what with him being romantically involved with the Prez and all…but I digress.

Cloud bustled around furiously, straightening banners, and re-tying balloons.Tseng and Reno watched him from a distance, whistling occasionally when the small blonde bent over.Reno sighed and leant into his beloved, who smiled down at him.

"Wonder when the Prez is gonna make an appearance…" Reno said quietly.Tseng shrugged.

"Who knows? Rufus is Rufus…he does things in his own time, or when Cloud turns the puppy-dog eyes on him…" he replied.Reno grinned lopsidedly at him.

"Too true…those two are totally devoted to each other.It's cute." he said with a sigh.Tseng elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey! are you saying we're not a better couple?!" he cried.Reno looked confused.

"Huh? What did I say?" he asked, looking back through the past dialogue on Wannon-chan's computer screen.

"Wannon…you're putting words into my mouth again!" he exclaimed, as he turned to the sad-looking fanfic writer.

~ The story takes a break whilst Reno and Wannon have a boring, non-essential conversation ~

Reno: "Hey, Wannon…I couldn't help noticing that you look sad…"

~ Wannon-chan draws out a harmonica from the air, and begins playing a depressing melody ~

Wannon-chan: "Well, you know…I was happy, but a wave of inexplicable depression has just washed over me.Anyway ::Sigh:: I got the 'I can't write right now, and I don't have the Internet and I don't wanna go back to school blues…"

Reno: "Wow, that sounds bad…"

Wannon-chan: "Damn straight.I feel…empty, I guess.I'll just wallow in self-pity for a while, and see where that gets me.Well, I can't please everyone! I guess y'all see me as some nutty 16-year old female without a brain, who does this to vent her insanity…and you'd be right in perceiving me that way.But even us air-headed types have feelings! I have FEEELLIINNGSS!"

~ Wannon-chan begins to sing the 'Feelings' song, before realizing that the only lyrics she knows is 'Feelings' ~

Wannon-chan: "Well, that dampened my mood more…oh for crying out loud! I'll just sit here a while before I continue the actual story…"

~ 20 minutes later…no, really, I sat and stared at the screen for 20 minutes! ~

The birthday preparations were close to perfect now, and all they were waiting for now was Rufus.No-one had seen him all day…and such great things had been planned! Even Scarlet was allowed to attend, although she rightly shouldn't be.Not after the incident at the last staff party! She had certainly shown everyone more flesh than desired…and it was only after two glasses of wine!Nobody had wanted to see that happen again, so they were going to make sure she was kept away from anything alcoholic.

Cloud tapped his foot anxiously, as he waited for his lover.

_Dammit, Rufus! You'd better not miss this! I've gone to so much trouble! He thought angrily.But there was no cause for alarm.Rufus strolled casually in, dressed in his best white tuxedo, which was a matching outfit to Cloud's.The spiky-haired blonde let out a happy laugh, rushing over and throwing his arms around the lean frame of Rufus Shinra._

"Rufus! I'm so glad you made it!" Cloud trilled.The stylish president smiled at his smaller lover, kissing him softly.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, my love." he said, his voice deep and husky.Cloud swooned.

"Ooh, say that again…" he whispered.Rufus laughed.

"I don't think so, Cloud.Now let's get this party started, huh?" he said.Cloud leapt into the air happily.

"Let's do it! Let's party, guys!" he yelled.Everyone whooped, with the exception of Rude, Tseng, Vincent, Nanaki and…no, that's all.

The party started off great, Reno and Tseng were dancing, and Vincent and Cid were just standing around, drinking and talking.Tifa and Aeris were flirting with Reeve, Rude was keeping an eye on Scarlet, who was eyeing up the wine, a glint in her eye.Yuffie decided that teasing Nanaki was fun, while the red beast engaged in polite conversation with Elena.Barret was just having fun by himself on the karaoke machine, while the birthday boy and his lover spent some quality time together.

~ Rufus interrupts ~

Rufus: "We wouldn't do _that in the middle of a party!"_

Cloud: "Yeah!…we wouldn't?!"

Rufus: "No! there'd be people watching!"

Cloud: "Oh, yeah…"

Wannon-chan: ::Sigh:: "No, guys, I meant…oh, never mind.I can't do anything right.Sorry, I'll change 'quality time' to something else, okay?"

Rufus: "Uh…uh…did we upset you?"

Cloud: "Oh, dear…"

Wannon-chan: "Don't mind me, I'm used to it.Just enjoy the party! Go on, have fun!"

Cloud: "O-okay, if y-you're sure…"

Wannon-chan: ::smiles sadly:: "I'm sure.Go."

So Rufus and Cloud stood and talked to each other.And they enjoyed the party…especially when the party-goers became inebriated.

"Heh, drunk people are always funny…" Rufus commented, as a tiddly Reno wheeled a drunken Tseng around in circles, until they collapsed on the floor, giggling and sharing soft, sweet kisses.Cloud laughed.

"Yeah…just look at Barret and Tifa!" he exclaimed, as he pointed forwards.Rufus looked up at the karaoke stage, and burst out laughing.Barret was dressed as a woman, and singing 'Eyes on Me', while Tifa danced drunkenly in the background, spinning and leaping.

"What _is it with him and that song?" The President giggled.Reeve walked up to he and Cloud with a smile._

"Pete (1) says that Barret wants to be a cabaret singer…" he whispered conspiratorially.Rufus smiled politely.

"Well, we can't argue with Pete, can we?" he said.Reeve smiled.

"No, we can't, sir! Pete knows tons about everything!" he exclaimed happily.Rufus and Cloud shared an exasperated look.

"That's right!" Cloud said with a false smile.Reeve smiled back, before rushing back to Aeris.

"Hmm…maybe we should think about getting that man a psychiatrist…" Rufus murmured.Cloud glomped onto Rufus, kissing his cheek.

"Nah, he's not hurting anyone.Why waste money?" he said cheerfully.Rufus smiled at Cloud.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around…" he said jokingly, before kissing Cloud deeply.The spiky-haired blonde was grinning dreamily when Rufus pulled away.

"Aww…you two are so cute!" Reno giggled from his place on the floor.Cloud and Rufus looked down to see that the redhead and his smashed Asian lover had been rolling across the floor, and were now at their feet.Cloud laughed.

"So are you two!" he said, and Reno blushed.

"Aw, shucks…hey, happy birthday, Rufie-baby!" he exclaimed, getting to his feet, and attempting to help Tseng up.The ebony-haired Turk wavered slightly, and Reno wrapped his arms around him.

"Hap' Biiirfday to yoooooou, Hap' Biiirfday to yoooooou!" Tseng sang.Reno grinned.

"Nah, Tseng baby…not time for sing-along yet." he said.Tseng frowned drunkenly.

"When sing?" he asked.Reno nodded to the large cake on the table across the room.

"See the pretty cake, babe? We sing before Rufus blows out the candles on it, okay?" he explained.Cloud and Rufus watched the scene with interest.It was almost a complete role reversal…_Tseng was being stupid, while __Reno spent his time trying to keep him from trouble._

"Oh, the cake…" Tseng mumbled.Reno pressed a quick kiss to his forehead.

"Mmm, that's right…the cake," he said.Tseng grinned at the affection, and tried to grope Reno.

"Whoa, babe! Hold it! uh, I mean…let it go! None of that here…later, okay?" he said.Tseng frowned, and dragged Reno away.Cloud smiled up at Rufus.

"I'll never get used to seeing those two acting like that…" he said quietly.Rufus tightened his hold on the smaller blonde.

"Yeah…hey, dance with me?" Rufus whispered into Cloud's ear.Cloud shivered happily.

"Thought you'd never ask…" he whispered back, as Rufus led him onto the dance floor.Barret and Tifa saw the President and Cloud, and switched on the tape recording of Julia Heartilly singing 'Eyes on Me'.

Despite the fact that the song didn't really fit, Rufus and Cloud loved it, and danced happily.By the end of the song, and the dance, Cloud and Rufus had tears in their eyes.Everyone watched them with bated breath, waiting for the two to kiss.

"You can do it! frickin' kiss him already!" the dodgy guy from The Waterboy yelled out.Rude tossed him out a window, and resumed his Rufus and Cloud watching.

"Love you, Rufus…Happy Birthday" Cloud whispered.Rufus smiled, and kissed Cloud passionately, bring a roar of cheers from the crowd.

"I love you, too Cloud…I'm still amazed that I managed to snag you…who would have thought we'd end up together?" he said with a grin.Cloud smiled back, tightening his hug.

"I knew we would…" he said.Rufus looked puzzled.

"Huh?" he queried.Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the beautiful blondes gotta stick together, right?" he said, ripping off one of Smeegee-chan's lines.Wannon-chan smacked him over the head, spoiling the moment.

~ Cloud and Rufus interrupt angrily ~

Rufus: "Wannon! You ruined everything!"

Cloud: "Yeah! That was supposed to be the big fluff scene you were working your way towards!"

Wannon-chan: "Yeah, well.Sorry, but I had to hit you or Smee-chan would have hit me for you stealing her line…"

Rufus: "Unacceptable! You will pay for this, I swear!"

Cloud: "Yeah! What he said!"

Wannon-chan: ::Laughs evilly:: "Don't forget who put you two together…It was ME! I put you two together! Now one more complaint and I shall refuse to acknowledge your existence, and go write a Reno and Tseng fic.Alright?"

~ Rufus and Cloud shake in their leather panties ~

Rufus: "Alright, alright…hey! who said we were wearing leather panties?!"

Wannon-chan: "Heh, being an author is great…"

Cloud: "Wannon! They're uncomfortable!!"

Wannon-chan: "Gives you more reason to take them off, doesn't it?"

Rufus: "I thought you said this fic doesn't end in a sex scene…"

Wannon-chan: "It doesn't.I did it for your benefit.You may have privacy."

Cloud: "Ooh! I like!"

Wannon-chan: "Good.Now shutup and let me finish the story."

After the little spectacle, the large group crowded around the cake, eyeing it hungrily.Reno and Tseng reappeared, to join them in the cake-watching.The candles were lit, and Tseng looked at Reno.

"Now?" he asked, slightly more sober.Reno nodded.Tseng opened his mouth, and was about to sing when everyone else sang.He stamped his foot angrily.Reno held up his hands.

"Yo! How bout Tsengy here gets a solo, huh? He's been wanting to sing the Happy Birthday song all night!" he pleaded.Everyone mumbled some form of agreement, before the song started up again.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you…" they sang, before pointing at Tseng.

"Happy Birthday dear Ruuuu~fuuussss…" he sang, before everyone else joined in for the last part.

"Happy Birthday to yooooooooouu!"

Rufus blew out the candles, and was about to cut the cake when Scarlet popped out of it, as naked as the day she was born.

"AHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed.

"Happy Birthday Mr. President…" she said drunkenly.Rufus glared at Rude.

"I thought you were keeping an eye on her! Ugh, Scarlet! Put some clothes on, you hussy!"he snapped.Rude looked sheepish.

"I, uh…got distracted by Tifa's dancing…" he mumbled.Rufus looked at the sheepish Turk, then to the stark-naked Scarlet, then to everyone else.

Then he began to laugh.

"Heh, I must admit, this has been an interesting birthday, to say the least…" he giggled.Cloud began giggling too, and soon everyone else was laughing.(Yes, even Pete)

Scarlet was the only one not laughing.

"Hey! come on, look at me! I'm _naked! Please? Someone?" she begged.Someone threw a tablecloth over her, and she sighed, her mind racing with plans for another year._

_Next year…I'll find someone._

The End.

(1) Pete, in case you haven't read 'The Case of the Missing Cape', is Reeve's imaginary friend.Most of my stories tie in together, so it helps to have read them.

Uh…hehehe.Sorry!

~ Wannon-chan ~


End file.
